THE KETTLE
THE KETTLE IS A 2013 HORROR SLASHER WRITTEN AND DIRECTED BY JEREMY RENDALL. THE FILM IS A SPINOFF OF BOOGEYMAN 2, AND THE MOVIE REVOLVES DRAMATICALLY AROUND SURVIVAL. tHE FILMS STARS DYLAN BASILE AND TYREE TILLMAN AKA JEREMY HEATHONE. The film is a possible straight the theatres movie, unlike other things and other Jeremy Rendall movies, in which this is Jeremy Rendall's first feature film due for release in the date of August 14, 2013 release and then due for a script release date of December 24, 2013 in which director Tyree Tillman will start selling his cripts to ther people. The film could possibily have connections with Boogeyman 2, and not other films although the it seems that their being killed by a tea kettle the film wil have a mix of deaths such as guns, knives, and other weapons. The tea will not be one of the weapons. The film sustains a R rating like most films Tyree Tillman produces, this film will also be produced by producer Javan Brown, so the film will be tested. 1. Plot Tyree Tillman after his parents are rudeily killed in abus crash turns homcidal and starts to kill his friends, before this can happen he is sent to a nut house for boys known as The Kettle, anut house for all boys with several police officers where he makes friends with Lake (Mr.Stuhlfauth) in which Lake and Tyree are the only one's not fighting the rest of the boys fight all the time until Dylan Mouse (Dylan Basile) stops a fight to join LKake and Tyree in tthe effort to make the house a better case. But as the three have agood time a deep a secret past drops on Lake, and the security guard that is watching Tyree ends of dead the night Dylan shows up, the group gets outraged and the police officers brutally beat all of them accept from Tyree who feels so badly sorry for Lake instead of being Tyree is forced to work hard labor for 3 full hours with no water and no food. The night of that day it's New Year's and the boys celebrate with some beer but lake is unease and relies on Dylan for natural help, while Tyree drinks his beer the 2 men talk with each other in their room, while the group goes toward their New Year's hour, but lake is turning protection of both Tyree and Dylan as a stronger man tries to pose a fight with Tyree because someone's else(Nathan Kressily) knocks over his beer, and the man (Eric Mabius) is killed by lake when he slams his head aganist the wall and as the man gets up lake delivers haystack blow to the face and he falls backwards and falls through a glass window just for the group to relize another cop is dead. As the night's go by and by the 3rd night Dylan arrived 3 days early, Lake get's more and more protective of Tyree, but Dylan can no longer calm him down, sop the 2 are forced to chain hm to a restraint system in the basement were several more police officers are found dead, dropping the number of officers to 10. The following morning occurs and then Dylan and Tyree decide to let Lake free, but Lake's still unease, and Tyree asks him to stop being so violent, but Lake dosen't listen, and leaves the two boys and locks them in the basement for the whole day before letting them the out the next day, but sounds ar heard on the rooftop, and as three officers walk to the rooftop, a unexpected killer throws them off killing all three and makes his way inside to make his move and as the hours past leading into March and the snowstorm finally hits the town, the killings continue and the boys being the only 17 left are left still fighting but as 5 more end up dead the group relize they need each other more than ever, then they sign a truce, in which Tyree, Dylan, an dLake also sign the petition, and the petition is posted in the gallery room on the 5th floor, but the man too is killed as he closes the petitio into the window. That night Lake is twitching in his bed, and Dylan and Tyree relize that whnever somebody dies he can feel it, and sothe boys decide a plan which is disturbed by Nate(Arlen Escarpeta) ruins the plan by messing up the kill system by spilling wine on the system and the machine malfunctions and throws Georgingston(Devon Sawa) buffly out the window into the snow where he busts his vocal cords on the ice. Dylan and Tyree board up the window as lake becomes more unease and grows weaker and weaker and eventually loses safety of Tyree who is stbbed in the back by one of the stronger man cousins(Zac Efron) but is saved by Dylan who slit his throat with his folding knife, as he dies lake falls out of his bed, their are only 7 boys left and the 8th fllor where Georgingston is busted open by the wind and the floor is completely abandoned, and about time May 6, comes the day of Lake's birthday Tyree sneaks out to the corner store and steals some food, a cake, ice cream,a nd a birthday and get well card for him, along side Dylan who keeps him guarded, as they return through the unexpected still visble snow the sun comes out and then by June 27 the snow is melted sparking the summer, and as they arrive wounded notices lake had fallen onto his own knife, still breathing he heals within 2 weeks, as the fall september 4 comes things get scarier Tyree watches as the other 4 boys are killed while drinking beer, Tyree tells Dylan and paranoid Lake run's with them to rooftop, due to the fact that it can be sealed, but Lake relizes they can't jump so they climb down the side ladder but lake gets unease again and slips and falls but Dylan catches him, but uneased lake falls to the ground hitting his back on the concrette on the exact spot where he was stabbed, the 2 helped him into the car, where the three men drive far away unaware that the killer is behind them in a truck, as Dylan speed races in multple directions, the trucks turns 45, instead of following them. Dylan's car then holts in the middle of the street as he tries to start the car, Lake gets out of the car with Tyree behind then Dylan, just as the killer in the truc slams the truck into the car, blowing the car up, the killer gets out of the car, and lake relizes it was his sister River(Ali Larter) is the killer, Lake gets even more eased as Dylan and Tyree attack River, but Lake starts to heal massively quick then he makes his move as Tyree is thrown aganist a pole, and Ylan is shot in the stomach, as Tyree almost intervened but he too is shot in the stomach, river turns around, and Lake enters a bullet to her head, the film reveals that Dylan and Tyree were wearing bulletproof vests, Lake comes off with the phrase" I always wanted a reason to kill you", the 3 walk down the street in the cold mid - area of coldness, and then film switches to 5 months later to the following New Year's later, and three men still get along, and become best friends and eventually the group become roommates, and more secrets are revealed that make Tyree smile, and as they look at the tree all the memories took place from the people that lost the lives in The Kettle, flashbacks take credit, and River is not on the christmas tree therefore the group have a good time, and continue on with their lives making another petition, and hanging it on their wall, then more memories of the good times of the others including River flashback as the ending title credits roll. THE REST IS TO BE CONTINUED UNTIL RELEASE DATE. cOPYRIGHT 2012-PRESENT.